SetsunaXKonoka
by hellangel12
Summary: Setsuna and konoka a christmas party what could possibly go wrong untill emotions start flying in the air. R&R Includes OCs


It was early in the morning when setsuna woke up. "Time for training". She goes down to her usual spot by the world tree and starts with breathing exercises then moves to sword swings. After she is finished she goes to her dorm and takes a shower. Setsuna like any other day continues her routine. She finished taking her shower and heard someone knocking at the door." Who could that be" She thought.

She quickly put on some clothes while making sure not to forget to at least match some of her clothes. When she opened the door she was very surprised to see HER the one girl that she loves with all her heart. "Miss Konoka! Wha..." Konoka cut her off putting her finger on Setsuna's lips. " I told you to just call me Konoka!" Setsuna blushes. "K-K-K-K" Konokas finger falls down to Setsuna's chin. Setsuna's blush turns an even darker shade of red. "Kono-chan!" Setsuna says. "I guess I can deal with that." Konoka laughs. Konoka grabs Setsuna and enters the room and closes the door in a hurry. "We attracted some attention."  
"Wait here I will make some tea". "Wait set-chan. I have some tea I want to try..." Konokas thought trailed off. She was now focused on Setsuna's dark black eyes. Those dark black eyes that just seem to make her forget everything.  
" -noka Konoka!"  
"Huh"  
"Are you okay" she says that with that worry look in her eyes.  
" Yah silly I'm going to go make the tea now". "Ok". Setsuna goes and sits on the couch. "_I hope Konoka's okay well.. she does space out alot like the time we went to visit Sonya and Konoka started making breakfast but spaced out and totally burned breakfast." _Setsuna giggles at the thought.

* * *

Konoka in the kitchen.

"I totally zoned out (sigh) well I guess she just too cute for me to stay focused on anything else but her". Konoka chuckles. "Just like the time we went over to Sonya's house and i started to cook breakfast, but then Setsuna walked in just after practicing with Fang and Maka. I couldn't focuse on any one but her. Then the smoke alarm went off. I didn't even notice that I had totally burned breakfast and the bacon of all things was burned the most." **DING** "Teas done". Konoka walks out into the living room to see Setsuna sitting on the couch. She walks up behind her and putts her arms around her neck. Konoka whispers into setsunas ear "The tea is ready".

"Hai" Setsunas answers, after jumping about ten feet, her face is red as a tomato. Konoka hands Setsuna her tea and sits down next to her. "Oh yeah mis- I mean Kono-chan was there something that you needed I mean since you came over and all"." There is something I want to tell you Set-chan", Konoka blushed ,"but it can wait till tomorrow". "What's tomorrow?"  
"You don't know?" Setsuna looks very confused. "Can't you remember when Christmas is?" "Christmas?" "You can't even remember when Christmas is!" " Well we are in Japan it's new to most people." Setsuna was so cute when she said that, that Konoka could not help but blush.

KNOCK! KNOCK!. "Hey Konoka you in there" yelled a timid red/orange haired girl. "Yes Asuna 'm here." The door swung open. "Hey Konoka I came to tell you about that thing you wanted - Hey Setsuna -On my way back from my paper route I grabbed it for you". "Ok thanks asuna". "Alright I'm heading back now, see you soon.. I hope". Asuna winked at Konoka with that playful look in her eye. "Just leave already Asuna!" Konoka said while blushing from what Asuna said." Asuna dashed off straight to her room.  
"What is it that you wanted Asuna to get for you?" Setsuna says worriedly "You're not sick are you?" Setsuna places her forehead on Konokas which makes Konoka blush as red as a cherry. "N-no I'm perfectly fine but remember I did say it was Christmas tomorrow didn't I." Setsuna backs away looking relieved. "Well I got to go back and make sure Asuna hasn't killed Negi yet but I'll see you later ok."  
They both get up and Setsuna opens the door for Konoka."Ok I'll see you later Kono-chan." "Oh yah one more thing Set-chan , this is what I came over to tell you, actually all of our class is throwing a Christmas party tomorrow night and want everyone to come."  
The next day Konoka wakes up early to make a special breakfast for everyone. When she is preparing the meal she hears a noise by the door. First Konoka looks over to the bunk bed to see Asuna and Negi still sleeping in Asuna's bunk. "Nothing unusual. Poor Negi he's going to get it when he wakes up." Konoka turns toward the door and out pops Camo!?  
"Camo!? I thought you were in Haruna's room."  
"Oh hey sugar-lips. I was… but Haruna caught me sneaking around in her underwear so I ran."  
"I'm not even going to ask why you were in her underwear."  
"Hey sugar-lips you think you could help me for a moment." Camo says with his mischievous grin.

* * *

**Tell me if you find any mistakes.**

**Thanks for reading will continue the story.**

**Thanks to Angel981, Yurigames130, Jade, and Keeper Aki for R&R XD**


End file.
